Dead of Night
by queenslayers
Summary: A constant push and pull, every bit that Scorpius allowed was just another inch in which Rose found herself stowing away. Yet, even in this moment, she couldn't help but feel as though, for the first time since the war had broken out, hope was something lost to the world they'd once known.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**A/N** : Hello and welcome to my newest story. This one has been cooking for awhile now and I'm so excited to share it with you all. So, hopefully you kick back and enjoy the ride because it's sure to be an exciting one. I'm going to give you a small taste with the prologue to get in the feel of where this story will be going, so please bare with me and the _ominous_ chapter. As always, if you find yourself questioning this story and the prologues purpose, please leave some reviews and guesses as to what may happen in the future as they're greatly appreciated!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own a single thing, the following story is based off of characters created by JK Rowling herself.

* * *

 **Chapter One : Prologue**

 _December 21, 2023_

All she could do was _watch._ Eyes glazed over, throat dry and hoarse from the inevitable screaming that had gone awry around her only moments before. Once honey suckle dipped tongue now held back as quiet fills the courtyard. Winters currents surround her, fickle flakes of snow fall gently against freckled skin, reddened by either the cold nipping at her nose or the anger coursing through her veins. She's stopped trying to decipher it.

"Given up?" Vocals boom, echo throughout the scenery and it causes a chill to roll down her spine. His words claw, maim and tear at her flesh as if he himself lied beneath the surface. Still, she remains silent. Valiant in her stance, teeth gritted as she watches wand press harder against the boys throat. Bloodshot, her eyes narrow at her target, chest heaving with a rage only he could bring. What a world, she'd once thought, what she would give to remain blissfully unaware once again. Yet, masks hide the men that invade the once well known sanctuary that was Hogwarts.

The thing she'd come to notice was that, under the circumstance, he didn't look scared. Scorpius didn't even flinch at the prospect of being offed so easily. Rose was sure that his bravery, unlike her own, had been underestimated. What had once been silver blonde tresses had slowly morphed into golden flax over the years, given any other day and she may have compared it to straw. Now, however, she took notice to his unclenching jaw, rigid as his hands were sure not to quake behind his back.

There's a pathetic plea evident in the way her brows furrow, if only out of worry. Hadn't they lost enough already? Hadn't they proven that time and time again?

Seventeen had been too _young_ , she'd thought. Too young to fight in a war that was not her own. Although, hadn't it had everything to do with her? She considers herself cursed at this very thought, all of them doomed. Marked by nothing but their sheer indomitable will to attempt to make this world, selfish and cruel in all its intents, a better place.

She inhales the cool winds, wonders if its the last time she'll ever see him. Her heart aches at the thought of this being it, his glacial blue gaze catching sight of her in reassurance would never be enough. If this is it, the most she offers him is a stern glance. Hazel eyes, with flecks of shimmering gold, remain cold and aloof within the winter morning — if only to soften for a moment of brevity when they match his own in a moment of sweet surrender.

If this is the last time she were to see him, she'd never forgive herself. Its that thought alone that causes a stir of anger to arise within the pit of her stomach, heels twist and before she knows it fully — robes are billowing behind her as castle doors shut in her tow.

* * *

 **A/N** : I'll be updating this story fairly frequently so keep tabs my friends. xx


	2. Chapter 2 : Heavy Foot

**A/N** : And now we're about to get into full swing! Here is chapter two, or rather, the first true chapter to Dead of Night. I'll state right now that some ages were adjusted to fit the means of the story ahead, ie. James Potter. So hopefully that doesn't effect your enjoyment too much. Also, I hope this chapter isn't too choppy in terms of what's going on, I promise it'll all make sense as the story progresses. As always, review if you'd like and most of all enjoy.

Disclaimer : I do not own a single thing, the following story is based off of characters created by JK Rowling herself.

* * *

 **Chapter Two** : Heavy Foot

 _August 5, 2023_

Moonlight beams down upon them, whistling winds seem to quiet in the presence of the hurricane raging in the distance. Blissfully unaware, the girls deep red curls bounce against shoulder blades as each stride carries her closer towards the shadows. Lips curl into a smirk, it's become inevitable at this point. Their games had always awoken the sleeping dragon that lay dormant within her slender bodice. Grip tightens 'round her broomstick, head shaking in disbelief. "You're a right foul git, you realize that yeah?" Playful tone lingers in her words as brow arches, free hand perched decisively against hip.

"Even if I had played fair, you'd make a fool out of me." His retort slides with ease from liquor like lips. People had always found him intoxicating, unable to pluck away at the threads that had proven him to be anything but charming. Perhaps that was her greatest achievement, knowing fully well that whilst others in the world looked at the boy with rose coloured spectacles, she had always been aware of just who he was. They had never questioned one another in the way others had, simply because they'd never seen the point really.

"If the shoe fits, then perhaps it's meant to be." Pleased with herself, Rose can't help but allow pride to overcome her. It's these moments past midnight in which she finds herself at ease, while the celebration still overtakes The Burrow, there's something almost too content with watching from the sidelines. Surely there couldn't have been a better fit. Head Girl and Boy was something the pair wore well, even if the announcement had only come mere hours before.

Dimly lit lanterns adorn the Weasley's Burrow, a marquee tent decorated for the forthcoming nuptials. Plastered across London and the entirety of Britain was the evidence. Dominique Weasley, protege to the Minister of Magic himself, and her brutish finance Nikolai Krum were nothing short of a fairy tale in the eyes of the people. He, the son of one of the world's finest Quidditch players, whose talents had been passed down a generation for his fans to witness. And Dominique, a woman groomed to become Minister if she played her cards right, the daughter of war heroes alike. Rose herself had even thought them picturesque, so perfectly poised in their photos. The contrast of blonde locks, more radiant than that of the sun, and a beaming grin to match her fiancé. His dark features had proven time and time again that they were as different as night and day, the sun and moon. Dominique had always been a vision, her natural beauty enough to stun even the most wary of people. Along with it, her heart had always been in the right place. For, the woman found herself fighting endlessly for equality for nearly everyone ; man, woman, child, creature within their world.

It had come to no surprise that chaos surrounded the ever growing Weasley family for the entirety of the heated summer. Every which way and every day found itself closer to Dominique's humbling ceremony and with it came the constant presence of family and friends alike. Truth be told, Rose had always found a certain solace in her own thoughts. Perfectly comfortable and capable of being alone, yet her family had thought it a bitter crime when so many visitors were finding their ways in and out with ease. Much too welcoming, she'd thought, her grandparents home had always been refuge from the world. Now, however, it felt as though the world itself had the same idea.

"Such a _harsh_ realization, I'm appalled." His words are welcomed, an inkling of sarcasm evident against his tongue. Glint of banter glowing within his eyes. Her one comfort, she'd found, was in that of her most trusted mate — Scorpius Malfoy. A long and damning road had resulted in a bond that ran much deeper than any of blood she'd ever known. Having come to a shock for most, the pair had become rather inseparable throughout their many years within Scotland's rolling hills, summers and holidays spent at Malfoy Manor as much as the Granger-Weasley family home in London. Even so, his arm drapes over her shoulders as smirk creeps up upon features. Jest teasing his tongue as he presses it against his cheek in a result of the now, well practiced, rolling eyes in Rose follows his words with.

"It's a _wonder_ you've made it this far." Teasing words align with slight chuckle, shoulders shrugging lightly as feather light steps now carry the pair of them from the dimly lit broom shed towards the fairy lit happenings.

* * *

"Another toast, shall we?" James' bellowing voice echoes throughout the night, raising champagne flute as lopsided grin grows. "Dominique — " His attention turns to the woman, radiance wears on her well, that much is sure. Glowing bride to be, Dominique reaches out as fingers interlock with Nikolai, closed lips press tightly together in a genuine smile. "You will forever be the girl who let loose no more than fifty cornish pixies into the Ravenclaw common room after our valiant defeat in the Quidditch finals." A laughter roars from the crowd, a trip down memory lane in order as James begins to list the many cases in which he and his best mate wrecked havoc unto the Hogwarts grounds and the Burrow alike. One particular case arrives with mixed reviews as Harry himself finds himself unable to deny the laughter that tickles his throat as Ginny Weasley shoots him a glare most devious. "I wish you nothing but the best, as it's what you damn well bloody deserve after putting up with my arse for the past twenty odd years. Nikolai, I wish you all the best mate —" His words cause another fit of laughter as Rose slides herself into a seat beside Albus himself, Scorpius in tow.

"Miss anything then?" Her whisper goes unnoticed, the room filling itself with nothing but brightened smiles and applause as James once again raises his glass and carries himself over to the young couple.

"Oi, 'bout time you showed up. Here I'd thought I'd have to come find the pair of you myself." As many a time before, his gaze lingers between the pair before downing what remains in his own flute. "Where'd you two find yourselves anyhow?" The question comes with an arched brow, digits curling around the crystal stem.

"Was in need of some fresh air, so I took it upon myself to knock this one down a few pegs." Scorpius' nonchalance comes almost instantly, causing Albus to snicker at the thought of Rose's demise. "Had to see what I was in for this year, let's just say we've got the Cup in the bag, mate." At this news, it seems as though Albus finds himself satisfied, fiddling once more with the silverware laid out before him. Scorpius' gaze side swept to Rose, brows raising in challenge as she cannot help but break their contact, eyes averting towards her Uncle Bill who had taken the small stage next.

* * *

"Darling, you've been a ghost all evening." Intrigue lingers in Hermione's words as she runs a free hand over her daughters shoulder, rounding her heels in front of her with question. "I was expecting you to be beaming with pride." A natural observer, it was no wonder that the woman had managed to keep such a keen eye on her own daughter. Insight to Rose's mind had always seemed to be Hermione's forte, the connection the two woman shared was something bordering telepathy.

"I've just been 'round, mum." Reassuringly, lips press tightly into a smile. Pleasantries, of which came far and few between for the girl, were reserved for her mother, and her mother alone. "It's no matter. Besides, it's Dominique's night."

"Yes, it most certainly is." Hermione nodded, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace before words once again slipped from her lips. This time, however, they were but a mere whisper. "But I am proud of you, dear."

"Thanks mum." Before she can manage another word, their embrace is cut short with the softened vocals of the lady of the hour herself. Dominique Weasley was a woman of honour, and she carried herself as such. Free flowing hair pulled back as it passes just beneath her shoulder blades, her kind eyes shine brightly beneath the lanterns lights. She'd always been Rose's favourite, her confidant and constant crutch throughout her years and for that, the freckled girl had been more than thankful.

"Rose, love —" Head cocked to one side as every hint of happiness wears well upon the woman. They'd all assumed she'd forever walk in the light, for her luck was something of legends. "Your father's just told me the news, and of course it had come to no surprise to me." Hands, delicate and adorned with one shining diamond, rest over one another as they rest at the woman front. She even stood as she was born for royalty, nothing had suited Dominique quite like the regality of it all.

"Well I suppose I have you to thank." Rose retorts.

"No, you did this one all on your own." Beaming, she cannot help but blush at the affection that causes Dominique's pride. "If you play your cards right, dear cousin, there may just be a place for you within the Ministry."

"And here I thought they'd accept me merely based on my name." Sarcasm laces her words as a scoff exits lips into the softened air. "My talent and wit were only a back up plan." A wry smile creeps up upon freckled features as her cousin cannot help but laugh gently.

* * *

He felt nothing if not at _home_. A rarity, of course, the warmth that had run through his veins at the mere thought of spending endless days soaking in the sun at the Weasley abode. Summers spent within their presence had never been something new to Scorpius, it had been like this for years. Alternating between the Grangers home in London, the Burrow and Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. To him, home had proven to be wherever the likes of Albus and Rose were. It's with ease that he saunters over towards the refreshments, endlessly picking through the array of sweets laid out carefully before finding his very own vice in the form of a slice of chocolate cake. The night continues into the early hours of the morning, and with each passing hour there seems to be less and less company occupying the marquee. The instrumentals had simmered down into a low hum, background noise, and yet the dance floor still had admirers. Arm in arm, head resting upon shoulder, all dancing to the same hymns that Scorpius himself found himself admiring.

"Fancy seeing you here mate." Her vocals ring through his ears, a welcomed surprise as his fork once again comes into contact with the chocolate delicacy.

"Mmm—" Mannerisms lacking as he shoves the last bite into his mouth. "So we meet again, Weasley."

"In my grandparents very own home, what an _absolute_ coincidence." It's his dry sarcasm that causes her rebuttal, hands cross gently against her chest as she leans against pilar.

"It's almost as though I was invited, fancy that."

"Well, I guess I better keep a weathered eye on the guest list in the future."

"If you insist." One swift movement and his dish occupies an empty table, his hand extended as digits curl around the girls forearm. "Now, am I going to have to drag your arse onto this dance floor myself or will you come willingly?"

To that, Rose's only response seems to be a shake of her head. Red tresses masking her face as she allows Scorpius to lead her to the dance floor. Hands grip that of his own as the instrumental winded music continues to form a perfect melody in her mind.

"I saw you spoke to Dominique." An observation most would assume had taken place regardless, his interest in the matter doesn't seem to shock her. "And you walked away unscathed, should I be worried?"

"I couldn't just not speak to her forever y'know? I caved, so what. Just proof I have a heart I s'pose." She shrugs lightly, yet her tone gives the impression that it's all she has to say on the matter and so he lays it to rest. If only to rid her face of the slight scowl in defence.

The pair of them move in a synchronicity most would never expect, nor would ever find, as time passes. Silence had come to be something that Rose and Scorpius alike could find comfort in, even if it had seemed they were left in one another's company. She couldn't remember a time when it hadn't been like this, _simple_. A time in which Scorpius Malfoy hadn't been her closest friend, her most admirable companion. Most had wondered why it was that they had only ever considered one another just that — _friends_. She herself, admittedly so, had wondered it a time or two. Yet, something had always held her back, had always stopped her. Within the dead of night, stars above within the night sky casting nothing but a picturesque atmosphere, she feels at home more than ever.

"You're a heavy foot, Weasley." His tease scratches against throat as laughter follows.

"And you're _rubbish_ at humming, if my ears have to hear but a moment more of your tone deaf arse, I might die right here, right now."

A moment of solitude, however brief, comes to a quickened stop as the first scream echoes throughout the field. Furrowing her brow, Rose releases Scorpius from her grasp as he himself can be found scanning the scene in question.

"Run!" The familiarity of the voice, her father's, strike a nerve within Rose's stance as she hurries in the chaos. Lanterns falling around them, wands at the ready as spells fly throughout the night. _Stupefy_! Inaudible yelling emerges, a flash of red followed by a light streak of blue surrounding the family home. Panic subsides within the girls core as her gaze flickers towards that of her father, now seemingly fending off a masked figure. The screaming never ceases, Albus' voice beckoning Rose as a hand reaches out and lithe digits wrap themselves around her.

"Get out of here, the lot of you." Kind eyes, her Aunt Ginny had always had kind eyes. It was something in which Rose could count on any given day. Yet, in this moment of haste, there was nothing but anger, a rage undeniable as she throws the two boys towards her niece. Flames engulf the marquee, Rose merely nods at her aunts request as gaze avoids her companions. Fright overcomes her as "Go! _Now_!" Not a moment later, with one quick flash, the three of them had apparated, leaving flames and foes behind.

* * *

 **A/N** : What a nice, _confusing_ , fine place to leave off. Character dynamics were important to me to lay into the groundwork, hence this chapter. Who are the masked men? Where did Rose, Scorpius and Albus end up? Will the Burrow survive another attack and more importantly, did everyone present at their gathering survive? Tune in next chapter to find out the answer to some of these questions and more. As always, reviews are helpful as well as very much appreciated. xx


End file.
